Everything Is Gonna Be Alright
by Nanna Black
Summary: Lilly reflete sobre seu marido, sua família e seus medos. Primeira parte da trilogia de songfics. Fic reescrita.


**Notas da Autora:** Pois é... Enquanto minha caprichosa musa não me inspira a escrever do último capítulo de _For a Friend_, eu reescrevo histórias antigas.

Para quem não sabe, esta é a primeira parte da minha trilogia de songfics sobre Lilly e James.

**Sinopse:** Grávida de oito meses, Lilly teme pela sua vida e pela vida de sua família.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens conhecidos pertencem a titia JK. Mas a pequena é minha! E a música é _Story Of My Life_, de um dos meus (muitos) cantores preferidos, Frankie J.

**

* * *

**

Everything's Gonna Be Alright

Era uma noite meio fria de março de 1981. Tendo jantado mais uma vez sozinha, Lilly Marie Potter havia tirado o filho de oito meses do berço, pois o pequeno andava chorando muito, devido ao nascimento do primeiro dentinho. Para acalmá-lo, ela vagou pela casa inteira, cantarolando antigas cantigas de ninar trouxas, até que a criança ficara serena o bastante para que a mãe se acomodasse no sofá.

Acomodada no confortável móvel, Lilly acariciava os despenteados cabelos do filho, enquanto a criança se distraía brincando com o volume em seu ventre. Ela deu um lindo sorriso enquanto imaginava que, em pouco mais de cinco meses, seu menino teria a companhia de um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha com quem brincar.

Estando casada há quase um ano e meio, Lilly estava grávida de quatro meses do segundo filho, e, desde que a mulher lhe comunicara a gravidez, James proibira-a terminantemente de ter missões perigosas pela Ordem da Fênix. Ele, entretanto, continuava arriscando o pescoço, o que levava a esposa à loucura.

Ela já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes tivera pesadelos em que via Voldemort assassinando seu marido, e depois vindo atrás dela e de seus filhos. Ela acordava com o coração disparado, as mãos geladas, os lençóis colados ao corpo coberto por uma fina camada de frio suor. E, nesses momentos, ela tentava acalmar-se do único jeito que podia – ia observar o sono tranqüilo do filho, que dormia inocente aos perigos que corria.

**Lay your head on my shoulder**

**Everything is gonna be alright – baby don't you cry**

**Don't you worry about a thing**

**I see a rainbow at the end**

**It's gonna be alright**

Aos poucos, Harry sossegou sobre sua barriga, e logo sua respiração tornava-se profunda e regular, indicando que ele havia adormecido. Lilly, que não queria mexer-se para não acordar o bebê, sabendo que Harry voltaria a chorar se acordasse, continuou brincando com os cabelos do filho, sentindo o sono também rondá-la e envolvê-la. Ela tentou abaixar a moita despenteada de cabelos negros, dando uma risada ao lembrar-se da reação de James ao ver o filho pela primeira vez.

Ele havia dado um profundo suspiro e, brincando com os cabelos do recém-nascido Harry, murmurara para sua exausta, mas eufórica, esposa, "O guri sofre da maldição Potter".

Lilly o fitara provavelmente com uma expressão de pavor, pois ele apressou-se a explicar, "Os cabelos, Lil. Despenteados".

"James, o menino acabou de nascer", Lilly argumentara. Mas James sacudira a cabeça e reafirmara:

"Os cabelos do Harry vão ser iguais aos meus, Lil".

E ele não havia errado. Harry era uma miniatura do pai, a não ser pelos olhos, que eram verdes, profundos e expressivos como os dela. Todos concordavam que não havia como negar a paternidade da criança – Harry e James eram cara de um, focinho de outro, para usar uma expressão muito conhecida entre os trouxas.

De tão imersa em seus pensamentos, Lilly não ouviu a porta abrindo-se silenciosamente, dando passagem para seu marido. Depois de quase um mês e meio caçando Rodolfo Lestrange, James Potter estava de volta à sua casa, exausto, pensativo, meio amargo, com o corpo dolorido, mas vivo, o que era mais importante para sua família e amigos.

Ela sobressaltou-se quando uma sombra caiu sobre ela e seu filho e, instintivamente, colocou uma mão sobre a criança, protegendo-o. Seu coração estava disparado, e ela se perguntava, em pânico, como faria para defender Harry e a si mesma.

"Calma..." A voz que lhe falava era conhecida sua, aveludada e tranqüilizante. "Sou eu".

Ela relaxou imediatamente, e respirou fundo para acalmar o coração disparado. Sorriu para o marido, e fez um gesto para o filho adormecido. "Só não levanto porque ele tá dormindo", disse, sorrindo. James sorriu e sentou-se no chão, ao lado do sofá onde ela estava. Odiava deixar a mulher e o filho sozinhos, mas precisava ir, pois tanto o Ministério quanto Dumbledore confiavam nele, e sabia que Lilly dava seu melhor para entender.

"Tudo bem... Ele tá dando trabalho?" Ele perguntou, passando uma mão nos cabelos do filho.

Lilly sorriu. "Não muito... Um dentinho tá saindo, então ele tá chorando muito, mas o pediatra me assegurou que isso é normal".

**So many problems around me**

**Damn it, won't they just go away**

**Every night I pray – yeah**

**Lord won't you come my way**

**Won't you come and rescue me – help me see the light?**

Ele sorriu e deu um beijo na testa dela. Depois, perguntou, "E o bebê?"

Ela sorriu. "Tá tudo bem com ela também. Saudável e com o desenvolvimento esperado", disse, de modo descontraído, esperando que ele percebesse a pista que dera nas entrelinhas.

Ele, é claro, não a desapontou, e arregalou os olhos castanhos. "Ela?" Repetiu, em voz baixa e incrédula.

Ela sorriu. "É uma menina, amor", disse, e deu um profundo e cansado suspiro.

"O que você tem, Lil?"

**What do you do when your water runs dry?**

**When your greens and your blues turn to black and white?**

**It's the story of my life – when the fires get out**

**Can you turn 'em on, can you turn 'em on?**

Ela suspirou. Como colocar em palavras os seus sentimentos? O pânico que sentia nas noites em que acordava, arrancada de seu sono por pesadelos? O medo que a invadia a cada coruja que chegava para ela nos dias em que ele estava longe? O pavor que sentia a cada vez que imaginava-se sozinha para criar os dois filhos?

Ela suspirou mais uma vez. "Acho que estamos ficando malucos, James".

"Malucos?" Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso. Não conseguia entender aonde a esposa queria chegar, embora tivesse uma pequena suspeita. Desde que engravidara pela segunda vez, Lilly ficava mais e mais temerosa do que poderia acontecer a ele, a ela ou à família deles.

Ela suspirou mais uma vez. "É, James. Eu, você, o Sirius, a Bella. Todo mundo tendo filho, botando criança nesse mundo maluco, correndo o risco de morrer a qualquer minuto".

James fechou os olhos. "Lil..."

"Eu tenho medo, James! Nós temos dois filhos com quem nos preocuparmos! Não quero morrer e deixar o Harry e a nossa filha sozinhos, sem alguém para cuidar deles!" Ela disse, em voz baixa, mas veemente. "Eu juro, James, se eu sonhar que nós estamos correndo mais perigo do que o recomendado, eu pego o Harry e sumo!"

**I've tried so hard to make it, tried to do the best I could**

**Tried to do some good, yeah**

**Like the people if I could, like my family if you would**

**Trying to live a better life**

James ficou assustado. Pela primeira vez desde o início do envolvimento deles – dele – na guerra contra Voldemort, Lilly falava em deixar a casa dele e sumir. Ele sabia que ela tinha vontade de esconder-se com as crianças na Londres dos trouxas, mas nunca falara tão abertamente nesta opção.

"Lil..." Ele começou a falar, e respirou fundo. "Eu também estou com medo, amor. Mas não podemos nos acovardar e nos esconder! É isso que aquele desgraçado quer que nós façamos – que tenhamos medo dele!"

"E não é para ter?!" Ela argumentou, agitada. "James, nós temos dois filhos, sendo que eu ainda estou grávida do segundo, e já temos essa ameaça em cima das nossas cabeças! Eu não sei você, mas eu quero ver os meus filhos crescerem!"

"Eu também não quero morrer!" Ele exclamou. "Mas, Lil, nós estamos muito próximos de ficarmos livres daquele desgraçado, já descobrimos quem é o maldito duas-caras entre nós!"

A voz dele tinha um tom amargo, que fez Lilly sentir um arrepio correndo por suas costas. "E quem é?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa, apavorada. "Oh, Jesus, não é o Sirius, né? Ou a Bella? Ou o Remus?"

James fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Como podia ter sido tão idiota? "Não, Lil... Não é nem um desses".

"Então quem é?"

**Fake friends always around me**

**Trying to be up in my scoop, acting like they cool yeah**

**They don't know I ain't blind**

**So stop trying to waste my time and go on with your bull, yeah**

"O Peter".

Lilly quase caiu do sofá. "O Peter? Peter Pettigrew?!" Ela repetiu, perplexa e incrédula. Era impossível!

"É. O Peter", ele fez uma careta. "Mas agora não tem como o filho da mãe do Voldemort saber mais dados sobre as ações da Ordem, Lil. Estamos um passo a frente dele", ele tentou tranqüilizá-la. "Agora que o traidor está fora de combate, não tem como Voldemort saber o que estamos armando contra ele".

Ela respirou fundo. Sabia que a traição de Peter havia calado fundo em James, assim como também havia calado fundo em Remus e Sirius. Como não haviam percebido que o mais fraco deles era o mais propício a ceder às tentações que Voldemort oferecia?

"Você me promete?" Ela perguntou, a voz baixa, assustada.

"Prometo", ele repetiu, e, levantando-se, pegou Harry nos braços. O menino moveu-se um pouco, mas não acordou, apenas acomodando-se melhor no colo do pai. Lilly levantou-se e observou a cena, memorizando cada detalhe daquele momento cristalizado de paz e segurança.

Por agora, tudo estava bem. Por agora, eles podiam ter fé no futuro.

**Cada vez que siento que el mundo se me está cerrando**

**Sólo pienso en escaparme del mal**

**Y cada vez que siento que el aire se me esta acabando**

**Sólo pienso en volar**

**Hasta donde nadie me pueda encontrar**

_**Continua…**_


End file.
